


Life is Strange - Multiverse

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Choose your own Adventure, that I wanted to try for writing practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs do crazy things with time powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tags will be added as the story progresses and relationships come into view)

Max felt the cold prick of the syringe as it slid into her neck. She feels her knees give way almost immediately as she tries to raise her arm to rewind, only to once again find out that she’s unable to access it, when it really matters.  
The beleaguered photographer raises her arm once again, choosing to try and call out to the oblivious punk before her  
Chloe…watch out  
Chloe quickly spun around “What the fu….”  
Max felt her heart stop as a deafening bang roared around her, and for a moment time seemed to stop as she saw her love start to fall, a shocked expression plastered on her face as she hit the ground .  
“This was it” Max thought to herself, sliding into the pits of despair, as the sound of the gunmans footsteps drew ever closer “Chloe’s dead……I failed”  
The footsteps stopped, and Max looked up, a look of pure hatred lining every corner of her face ,to see the one person that she never expected to see, before blacking out  
Mr. Jefferson  
.  
.  
.  
Max’s eyes slowly opened as she raised her head, quickly noticing that her nose was bleeding

She was ……  
A.)[ In Mr. Jefferson’s Classroom at the beginning of the game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11950142)  
B.) in her dorm room, at the beginning of the year  
C.) 13 years old in Arcadia Bay  
D.) In the Dark Room,alone  
E.) (Send an ask with a branch choice, and I will add it in)  
1.)[ In the pool with Chloe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11132327)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....
> 
> Edit - Also, just a reminder, you can still vote on Branches from other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's head shot up to see the familiar sight of Mark Jefferson teaching her photography class, Victoria listening attentively while Kate shrunk into the corner, trying to garner the least amount of attention as possible. She didn't need to ask any question to know what was going on ,somehow, she had managed to rewind to the beginning of the week, but she had to wonder what had enabled such an ability. "This isn't like my photo ability" Max thought as she glanced around the room, noticing the distinct lack of white abyss that she had grown accustomed to "I'm ACTUALLY here, I can do things differently"

Max rose to her feet, leaping across the room to grab Taylor's hand, a look of shocked confusion passing over the blonde minion's face as she pried the paper ball from her hands. The class turned to face the pair in mock horror as Max leaned in, getting in Taylor's face 

"Max !" Mark Jefferson exclaimed "You're interrupting my lecture, sit down NOW !" standing up sternly trying to exude his teacherly influence, but Max was beyond such things now. "Well" she said, slowly sticking the ball in the frightened girl's face "What did you think you were going to do " sneering as she drew ever closer "Did you think that no one noticed what you were going to do ? Did you think that I missed it ?"  
Victoria stood up, quickly grabbing Max by the shoulders "That's enough Caulfield ! Step away from her !" quickly positioning herself in front of Taylor, a look of worry on her face. The whole prospect of a worried Victoria filled her with dread , but as she looked at the horrified faces of the people around her, she realized that she needed to get a handle on her emotions.

While the drugging had been....unpleasant, Max was determined to make the most of her situation, carefully considering just what she could change in this timeline. Letting a second person in on her plan to save Arcadia Bay might be wise, resources always help on an investigation, and having a second pair of eyes might have made a major difference at the junkyard. But who could she trust ? She could try winning over Victoria once again, but breaking her away from Jefferson might be difficult, considering how much she wanted to use him. Kate was another option considering she was already friendly with her at this point of time, and could easily sway her to join the investigation once she revealed what had happened to her during the Vortex Club party.

"I'm sorry Victoria....it's just.....

A.) ....can I talk to you in the bathroom ?  
B.) I need to talk with you outside about this  
C.) I have things I need to do.....  
D.) Apologize and let things happen like usual  
E.) Say nothing (KILL Mark Jefferson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really had any tie breaking votes, since the last chapter, so I decided to start another branch on my own. 
> 
> Comment with your vote, and I shall record it. I'll write it after a while if it manages to pull ahead in votes.


	3. Why look, an otter in my water.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds herself back in the pool,but not everything's the same....

Why look, an otter in my water…  
Max’s eyes slowly opened as she raised her head, quickly noticing that her nose was bleeding  
She was ……floating ?  
Max’s daze was soon interrupted by a cold splash of water to the face, a yelp of surprise escaping from her lips  
Her train of thought was broken  
Chloe gently drifted to her side, “You ok Max ? You look a little out of it, you want to get out ?”  
Max looked up, her voice dripping with confidence “I was just distracted by how pretty you look tonight”, casually brushing her sopping wet hair aside with her hand. Much to Max’s delight, Chloe immediately lunged backward ,taken aback by Max’s declaration, giving her just enough time to deliver a splash of her own  
Chloe bobbed in the water, looking at her beautiful smirking hipster with a new sense of awe. “You brat ! You planned that” she said playfully splashing her smug hipster. So what if I did” Max grinned,”What are you going to do about it”  
“Well I don’t know what Chloe’s going to do about it, but I know what I’m going to do about it”  
The pair shrieked in surprise at the sudden gruff voice, quickly turning to see David standing at the doorway, shining his flashlight down at them  
Chloe sighed, slowly swimming back to the edge of the pool “We’re in trouble aren’t we….”  
“What was your first clue ?”  
.  
.  
.  
Joyce looked down at Max, a clear look of disappointment in her eyes “Oh Max, I was hoping you’d be a good influence on Chloe” the full weight of her parental authority weighing heavily on the girl’s shoulders.  
“Come on Mom, you know that I was the one who pressured her into it” Chloe said, quickly shushing Max’s numerous protests. “Besides, we just wanted to have a little fun for once”  
Joyce quickly interrupted Chloe, her palm slamming down on the kitchen counter with a deafening crash “I don’t want to hear it young lady”. The frightening matron slowly walked toward the trembling teens “David and I have talked it over, and we’ve both decided”  
Joyce looked between the two girls “As you know Chloe, we’re not doing so well financially, so if you two have so much energy to spend, you might as well spend it…….  
A.) Working at the Two Whales diner (Max or Chloe or both)  
B.) [Working as a security guard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11132354) (Chloe)  
C.) [Join a school club ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11132369)(Max)  
D.) Volunteer at the Church (Max or both)  
E.) (Send an ask with any suggested branches, and I will add them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


	4. Security Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving Chloe power over other people as a punishment

“You know, none of this would have happened if you had warned me about your nose bleed” Chloe said running her hand through her re-blonded hair.  
Max sat uncomfortably on her bed, eyes gazing at the security uniform at her side “I’m so sorry Chloe, I should have noticed the nosebleed earlier” she whispered as her eyes drifted downward .  
Chloe looked down at the security guard uniform on her bed, knowing full well what Joyce was planning. She had been trying to get her to spend some quality time with David for years, and this latest development gave her just enough leverage to force the whole thing on her. She grimaced as she recalled Joyce dictating how she would be taken to and from Blackwell by David, eliminating the possibility of escape.  
“It’s ok Max-a-million” Chloe said empathetically “You had no way of knowing ,all things considering….and at least I have the opportunity to hang around Blackwell with you a bit”  
“And besides” she said modeling her cap sheepishly “Maybe I can swipe some information this way…like a blu…..spy"  
.  
.  
.  
Chloe backed against the wall quietly, her breath slow and quiet as she listened to Nathan around the corner. The blonde again punk wasn’t stupid, she knew who was causing trouble in the school, and she was going to nail him in the act.  
She had spent the day tailing him, taking loads of incriminating photo’s around the school,dodging the step prick as he tailed her. She thought that she’d have to be a little more secretive, considering that she was openly abusing her authority by focusing her efforts on a single student, but she soon found out….  
Everyone wanted Nathan to be taken down, and Chloe was just the person to take his rich ass down.  
Nathan was just one of those kid’s that everyone hated. During the short time that she knew him, he had already drugged her, assaulted Max’s nerd friend, and sold drugs laced with laxative around campus. There were a few people around that supported him, the rich upper crust of the Blackwell elite, but the rest of the student body wanted him taken down, or to simply get some help.  
.  
.  
.  
Nathan hid himself behind several cars, preparing his wares when he was interrupted by Zachary Riggins.  
"Nate my MAN” he said pulling him into a hug “How’s it going ?!”, a slight look of desperation lingering in his eyes as he released him from his mighty grip.  
The young Prescott started to dig in his backpack “What do you want you big ape ?” pulling a large plastic baggy, lightly packed with his special concoction “The usual ?  
.  
A bright light flashed before his eyes, causing him to drop his bag in shock "What the hell is going on ?!  
.  
NOW YOU’VE DONE IT ! Chloe roared as she sailed over the truck shielding Nathans from view , crashing into him with a mighty thud  
"Get the fuck off me ! Nathan said as thrashed around helplessly under the weight of the security punk "Do you know who the fuck I am ?!  
The young Prescott seethed in anger as he felt a pair of handcuffs click around his wrist,stealing a glance at the security punk as she lowered her head towards his ear  
“Time to pay the Price”  
As Chloe was having her fun, David ran up behind her

A.) demanding that she release the little shit, letting Nathan go to plot his revenge  
B.)[ Is super proud of her, taking her aside later to tell her his plan against Jefferson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11357206)  
C.) asking her to take some overtime to chaperon the school dance  
D.) Play a game of “Good Cop, Bad cop” to get Nathan to talk……  
E.) (Suggest a branch by sending me a msg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at - or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


	5. Clubbed... TO DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max joins a school club ? It's more likely than you think

Max didn’t think much of Joyce’s demand for her to join a school club, it might be unpleasant for a while, but she’d get used to it. She was wrong  
It was clusterfuck  
What the hell is this ? Chloe said as she pulled into the parking lot, noticing the gathering congregation of students, slowly boxing them in. They watched in shock as the faceless mob parted, to reveal the familliar face of Brooke Scott.  
Brooke motioned toward the crowd, a nameless drone parting from the group to bring her a megaphone “Max Caulfield, we know you’re in there….”  
“Max, they’re starting to creep me the fuck out….” Chloe said worriedly "Can I just….“  
Max quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition "No Chloe, they may be creepy right now, but you can’t risk running them over ”  
“We saw that Max” Brooke bellowed, quickly motioning toward the truck “GET THEM”  
Chloe’s door flew open, a swarm of hands latching on to her, slowly pulling her from her seat. She violently thrashed around crying “Let go of me ! Let go of me you BASTARDS !”  
“Maaaaaaax !” she cried, shooting her arm out, trying to get back to her doe eyed friend  
“Chloeeeeeeeee !”  
The hipster quickly dove out of the truck, diving towards her love, furiously pushing past anything that stood in her way. She fought her way through the crowd, punching several people she recognized from class until she came upon Chloe  
“Oh my dog Max” Chloe panted as Max lifted her towards her feet “Everyone’s gone NUTS !”  
The duo soon found themselves mobbed by the student body, a flurry of hands reaching out toward Max, desperately trying to get her to notice their club flyer. She had been so used to being invisible, that the sudden flood of attention seemed almost alien to her, everyone had lost their minds.  
Max backed up slowly, options for escape quickly falling away as the swarm invaded her personal bubble “Guys, let me think about it. I know I’m the main character, but this is ridiculous ! What’s wrong with all of you ?” slowly backing up until she felt herself collide against someone wearing something…familiar, something comforting, something…  
Cashmere  
Victoria quickly stepped in front of Max , “All of you better back off RIGHT now, before I get angrier than I already am”, deftly raising her arm as she cast her queenly judgement upon the lesser members of her kingdom. Max never put much stock in her nemesis’s queen bee status, but as her angry attackers dispersed, she was hella thankful for it.  
Once they were alone, Victoria handed her a bottle of water “Are you Ok Max ?”, a look of worry passing over her face as she gazed upon her dear trembling enemy.  
“Thank you so much” Max managed to choke out through gulps of water “You saved us”  
“Look Max, I may have saved you, but Principal Wells did send me here with a job” Victoria said standing up, motioning towards Taylor  
A figure stepped out of the shadows

A.) Dana, with a fresh cheerleading uniform  
B.) Juliet with a pen and notepad for Max’s adventures in journalism  
C.) [Courtney, to back up Victoria as she offers Max a spot in the Vortex Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11184175)  
D.) Stella, who offers to teach you how to fight  
E.) (Suggest a branch by sending me a message)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


	6. The Dark Side. Now with strobe lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is tempted by evil. She succumbs

Courtney quietly stepped out of the shadows, quickly taking her position at Victoria's side, complete the villainous trio, both sides now staring at each other blankly as they attempted to divine their current line of thought . All 3 girls quickly took up their positions next to each other, putting forth a united front ,almost as if they wanted something....  
"No!" Max said as she shot up to her feet, breaking the silence"No way, it's never going to happen, not in a million years !" quickly pulling away until she was cut off by Taylor's imposing form.Victoria crossed her arms, a slight hint of impatience polluting her voice "Look Max, it's not like it was OUR idea to bring you on or anything, but you need a club and I just thought that this one would be convenient for you"  
"Yeah Max !" Courtney chimed in cheerily "Join us in the Vortex ! We've been wanting to hang out with you like forever !" impishly glancing over at Victoria "Especially her"  
"Courtney !" Victoria said, jamming her elbow into her friends stomach "You're not supposed to say anything about that !  
Max hated to admit it, but the cashmere crusader was right, it was the most convenient option available to her. The Vortex Club didn't meet that often, and when they did it amounted to little more than a quick social call to Victoria's room to plan some things for an actual party. As long as she managed to keep up with some minor upkeep, she could spend the rest of her time hanging out with Chloe like she usually did. If she played her cards right, she could even make some friends that might give her some important information on the Rachel Amber case......  
Of course, getting sucked into the Vortex wouldn't be all puppies and rainbows for Team Max either. She may have led Victoria around in the other universe, but she wasn't sure if she had the life experience to dominate her in the same way her alternate form had, Victoria would most likely try to make her the third member of her clique. Also, while the Vortex Club had certainly attempted to change it's ways since Kate's accident, they had garnered a new reputation that would cause some people to treat Max a bit differently than they had in the past.  
Max stood up, looking Victoria in the eye as she tried to match her intimidating presence " Fine....I'll join" drawing a smile from the entirety of Victoria's clique "As long as I can bring Chloe !"  
Victoria scowled in disgust as she turned toward Chloe "Fine, just make sure she takes a bath before she arrives...."  
Taylor and Courtney

A.) Max dominates the scene, quickly usurping Victoria's throne as Queen  
B.) Victoria's queenly aura is too much. Max becomes the third member of Victoria's clique.  
C.) A Vortex Club Party ? Right now ?!  
D.) [Max and Chloe go searching for more clues........plus one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11347225)  
E.) (Suggest a branch choice, and I will add it in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the hiatus. I'm getting over a sickness, and it's much easier to be in bed,than on my desktop.)
> 
> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


	7. Victoria'us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria joins your party

The four girls shared a jovial hug as they welcomed Max into the Vortex club, the warmth of their friendship seeping into Max's heart as they they shared their goodbyes.  
Max wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge, and if someone mad an honest effort to change their ways, than she could make an honest effort to forgive. Taylor had been surprisingly nice since they had their talk earlier in the week, and Courtney....well her jokes were starting to grow on Max  
"Ok Maximus Prime" Chloe said eagerly hopping to her truck 'Now that we've gotten THAT little nuisance over with, let's go talk to Frank about his client list"  
Max frowned at the slight, but decided to overlook it as the welcoming sight of Chloe's truck came into view, it's various indentations telling a grand tale that she could only hope to learn one day.She opened the door, hopping into the car alongside Chloe when....  
"Well ? Move over"  
Both girls gaped at the sudden arrival of Miss Victoria Chase, wondering if she had been following them since they had parted, feeling a little awkward as they remembered Chloe's crack about her group being a nuisance.  
She wasn't sure why she did it, but much to Chloe's regret, Max complied, dutifully scooting over to allow the Queen Bee herself to join them on their crusade. Victoria had always had a demanding presence, but something was different about this encounter, Max kind of WANTED to move over, she'd never admit it but she had always wanted to be closer with Victoria, and including her on her grand adventure seemed like just the sort of thing to help them bond. As the truck sprung to life, the contended hipster looked between her two friends and found herself quite content, pausing only to consider how she could invite Kate to her slowly forming clique.  
Sighing dejectedly, Chloe glanced over to the side, to see Max, fawning over the intruder like a lost little puppy dog. What was so great about Bitchtoria anyway ?" Chloe mused to herself glumly "Yeah she's hella cute, but she's a real bi....  
"So, are either of you two going to tell me what we're going to do, or are we going to just continue sitting here awkwardly"  
Max shyly turned toward the drivers seat, hands clasped together, lip quivering as she silently implored the forlorn punk to accept Victoria into their party. She could swear that Max had something magical going on with that face of hers, as she slowly felt her resolve weaken under the intense strain of the encroaching cuteness.  
"FINE" Chloe sighed audibly "She can stay, just fill her in....."  
"I didn't realize that I ever ASKED you"  
.  
.  
.  
Chloe parked the car, casting her gaze towards the familliar RV in the distance "Ok you two, we need his Client list....what's the plan ?"

  
A.) Max produces her Rachel Amber outfit, a Rachel Amber wig, and a blue feather earring from her backpack, planning to trick him into handing over the list  
B.) Victoria pays Chloe's drug bill because Chloe's an idiot  
C.) Steal Frank's RV  
D.) Talk to Frank like people  
E.) Suggest your own branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the wait, I was having a wee bit of trouble laying this out)
> 
> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....
> 
> Edit - Also, just a reminder, you can still vote on Branches from other chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chloe !" David barked angrily behind her "What do you think you're doing !"

Chloe looked back at her step prick incredulously, she had been a good little drone and captured a perp just like he had instructed. If he didn't want the perp to be Nathan, he should have warned him about breaking rules on school grounds, especially when those rules involved something as serious as drugs.

"Dude, he had fucking drugs alright ?" casually flicking the baggie d evidence toward the step prick, "So are we cool here or what ?"

David eyed her suspiciously as he looked the drugs over "Ok this is pretty damning evidence, but do you have any proof that we was selling this crap ?"

"Duh" Chloe waved flippantly as she hoisted the weaselly little perp to his feet "It's all on this camera", removing the instrument from her pouch. Max had been very useful since she found out about this little gig, finally fixing her old camera and teaching Chloe how to use it for her job. How great was it going to be when she told her that she had helped put away the ass who had ruined her memorial wall ? She had been scared of this fuck ever since she had managed to save her life at the beginning of the week.

A police officer quickly jogged toward them, handcuffs at the ready "Madsen ? Price ? What's going on here"

Chloe froze as David's steely gaze turned toward, her heart falling out of her chest as she realized what was going to happen. David had called the fuzz on her , he had betrayed his own step daughter ? She felt her hand shake in anger as all the fears that she had held about him being proven true when he violently ripped Nathan from her grasp

"My daughter here caught this little shit selling drugs to a minor"

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it, her heart quickly rising from it's place on the ground ,reinserting itself into her chest. Had David Madsen, the emotional stick in the mud actually stuck up for her ? Was this real life ? Was she even Chloe Price ?

In a daze, she watched her step.....dad share her hard earned evidence with the police as Nathan was carted off to the station For once, she didn't know what to think, it was so unexpected to see something go right for once in her accursed life

Once all the excitement was over, David layed his hard gaze upon her,causing a slight chill up her spine as her previous fears momentarily resurfaced. "Chloe" David said gravely, taking a big step forward "You did it"

"Look" Chloe said backing up "I don't know what this shit is but"

The usually surly paternal figure lifted her into the air, laughing jovially "You ACTUALLY did it Chloe, I'm so PROUD of you"

Chloe 's eyes grew wide at the sudden exclamation of pride, out of all the things she had never expected to hear from her step douche, the word "Proud" might have been the most surprising. He had spent so many years cutting her down, calling her a loser and casting aside her feelings that she wasn't exactly how she felt at this moment

"So....he's going away for good ?"

David cast his eyes around the parking lot as he put his step daughter down quietly motioning her to follow him. They silently walked through the campus, students averting their eyes from their authoritative presence, news of Nathan's arrest fresh on their mind. They soon ducked inside the front office, David firmly locking the door, and closing the blinds behind them before he turned to her

"Since you've done so well today, I've decided to let you in on a little secret...."

A.) [David's actually an undercover cop, looking into the case of the missing girls from Blackwell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857926/chapters/11463370)  
B.) David opens a secret compartment, revealing a task force devoted to taking down the Prescotts, and by extension Jefferson  
C.) David assigns Chloe to Mr.Jeffersons Classroom  
D.) David shows Chloe his secret files and asks for her opinion  
E.) (Suggest a branch by sending me a msg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at - or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


	9. Deputy Price

David's car silently pulled into their front driveway, headlights out so they could avoid drawing anyone's notice. Ever since her arrest, David had fallen eerily silent, a grave look on his face as he stared at the horizon, an attitude that Chloe wasn't use to. For all the time that she had known him, David had been a loud idiot, the kind of person to run into his daughters room to spew accusations that he had no way to back up. 

"Keep quiet, and head into the house, I don't want you to take your mother"

Chloe Price stepped out of the car, quietly closing her door as she walked to the front door, unlocking it was they walked into the room. The usually comfortable abode had taken on a foreboding feel as her step father entered the room from behind her, motioning towards the garage.Stepping into the room, she looked around at the same musty garage that she'd seen since her father died, the dusty locked cabinets, the mess of papers on the counters, everything the same, right down to the hella big oil spill on the ground.

"All right old man, what's the sitch"

"Hold on" David said walking over to each door in the room "We're still not safe", taking special care to check for Joyce before locking up. Turning around, he marched himself toward his hella step daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders, seemingly expecting the worst from her

"I don't want to alarm you Chloe, but I'm not a security guard....I'm an undercover cop"

Chloe grabbed her hair tensely "Uhhh no, don't start lying to me now step-prick. I have your....."

David reached inside his pocket solemnly, producing a strange looking wallet she had never seen before "I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you Chloe, but I had to keep this from all of you. Ever since I got this case, I've been finding so many dark secrets from this shithole. Girl's are going missing Chloe, girl's just like you" handing it over for her to examine.

"It certainly looks authentic" Chloe said running her finger over the wallets leather exterior, feeling the slight indentation of a badge etched into the material. Opening the wallet, she was met with a thin golden badge, featuring the logo of the Arcadia Bay police department, as well as an ID , where an image of a clean face David, was featured prominently on the side.

"Oh my dog" Chloe giggled quietly "You looked so much better without the moustache"

David looked away ,hiding his immense embarrassment "It's for my cover, Ok ?", sounding sullen and defeated as his step daughter viewed his shame.

"Did you know that some people call you porn-stache ?"

"Yes!" David said throwing his arms up "Yes I know about the nickname, but we're getting off track"

Standing up, David looked upon his step-daughter "Chloe, Dark forces are at work in this town, walking over to the counter, opening the one drawer on the side that had been stuck for years with relative ease " I've been treating you like a little girl who needs to be protected, when I should have been treating you like the capable young woman that you've come"

Chloe watched as her step father stuck his hands into the drawer, gently removing a smaller version of his badge, slowly extending his arm towards her

"By the power invested in me by the great state of Oregon, I deputize you, do you accept this responsibility ?  
"  
Chloe gently wiped a tear from her eye "Are you cereal ? Of course" grabbing the badge,pinning it to her cap."It's going to be good working with you.....dad"

A.) Chloe tells David EVERYTHING , including Max's powers  
B.) Chloe goes undercover at Blackwell, as a student  
C.) Chloe hits the streets again with Max (Tell her you're working with Law enforcement -- Keep it a secret  
D.) Chloe hits the streets with David, leaving Max behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your choice (I check for votes daily, and I'll write WHATEVER has the most votes)
> 
> or shoot me an ask at - or shoot me an ask at [Tumblr](http://melonishus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't like my choices ? Suggest a branch choice, and I'll add it in for consideration.....


End file.
